Kidnap my heart
by BraveNewWorldd
Summary: Dos chicas enamoradas de dos conocidisimos jugadores japoneses, que tan lejos estan dispuestas a llegar para conocerlos? cuantas locuras haran para llegar a ellos? averiguemoslo aqui!
1. Chapter 1

Que es un ídolo?

Es un ser idealizado que de real no tiene nada. Es el prospecto de obsesión, es el pase a la locura ¿Por qué?

Porque no es una buena idea conocerlos

Porque si lo hicieras, te darías cuenta de una cosa: SON HUMANOS

No son perfectos, esa perfección que dibujamos en nuestra mente no es más que una fantasía pero obviamente no podemos evitar pensar en ello

Que maravilloso seria conocerlo ! O incluso hasta fantaseamos con que sienten algo por nosotras…

Nos la pasamos pensando en cosas como ¿Qué cara tendrá al levantarse? ¿Cuál será su perfume favorito?¿ Qué pensará cuando esta solo sumido en sus interior?

Verdad ? Acaso nunca se lo han preguntado ?

Algunas lo han hecho más que otras. Pero todas en alguna medida lo han hecho, porque no todas somos iguales, algunas les gusta esconderse tras el orgullo, otras solo se dejan llevar; Algunas son transparentes y otras pretenden que todo les da igual

Aquí Amy y Satara han llevado ese fanatismo más allá de lo que se imaginaban

Amankay se encuentra cursando su último año en el colegio Toho, recién llegado de sus tediosas vacaciones en Nagoya en la casa de sus tíos. Luego de arrastrar una inmensa valija tras las escaleras hasta su habitación, no pudo evitar desparramarse en la cama contigua a la suya la cual al encontrarse sin una compañera para compartirla la usaba para acumular cosas inservibles, pero dicha cama estaba vacía y con las colchas tendidas, le tomó un segundo darse cuenta – Oye, no es que me moleste, pero si quieres podemos cambiar de camas, a mí me da igual – Paola se incorporó de un salto y quedo frente a una desconocida que se había metido en su cuarto

Quien eres y que haces aquí? Donde están mis cosas? – por un momento aquella extraña pensó que sería abofeteada por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía, así que opto por responder rápidamente

Las puse en una caja, mira—haciendo ademanes en dirección a la caja del suelo – Mi nombre es Satara Sterman, vine como alumna de intercambio, no quiero que tengamos problemas si?

Está bien, puedes quedarte me da igual. – le hizo un gesto para que pase a acomodar sus cosas, luego tomo su celular y se acostó en su cama, de a ratos miraba a Satara que trataba de pegar fotos en su pared .. Un momento esas fotos eran los ex alumnos del Toho?

Por qué haría eso? Seguro le faltaba un tornillo, a la noche de seguro debería dormir con un ojo abierto – No es que me importe mucho pero porque pones fotos de Hyuga y Sorimachi?

La chica se dio vuelta con sorpresa y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le contesto – los conoces? No me digas que no son hermosos –

La chica no podía hacer más que parpadear atónita ante la pared que tenía enfrente – Cuando me entere que fui seleccionada para venir aquí, me puse a investigar y lo primero que encontré fue imágenes y videos de ellos y no pude hacer más que enamorarme

Amankay ya se estaba planteando la idea de desconfiar de que realmente fuera una alumna de excelencia la que tenía enfrente o solo una cara bonita con aire en el cerebro…

Los días pasaron, comenzaron las clases; Amankay siguió haciendo caso omiso a los delirios de su nueva compañera, de tanto en tanto se prendía a sus anécdotas cuando no tenían que ver con chicos

Nunca me dijiste que venias de Alemania – dice un día Amankay caminando por los pasillos luego del almuerzo

Es que no vengo realmente de allí, solo nací en Herzogenaurach, voy en las vacaciones nada más, el resto del año me la paso en Argentina, aparte me miran como peste por tener el pelo negro y no del color del oro como ellos – Satara realmente no le daba importancia a lo que decía porque se había acostumbrado a eso desde chica…

La mañana siguiente en Nagoya, Un somnoliento Ken despertaba confundido por el sonido de su celular…

Alo? Quien habla a esta hora? – el portero se incorporó en la cama frotándose un ojo

Wakashimazu , que no sabes qué hora es? Despiértate de una vez! – el exasperado muchacho del otro lado de la línea no podía creer que su ex compañero de equipo aun siguiera en la cama

Ah Sorimachi, no debe ser tan tarde aún , a que debo tu llamado? – dicho portero salió de la cama con la intención de correr las oscuras cortinas de su amplia ventana, y al instante fue cegado por un sol que invadió toda su habitación – Dime qué hora es?

Son las 2 de la tarde Wakashimazu! He estado tratando de hablar contigo toda la mañana, que no tiene entrenamiento? –

Estoy de vacaciones – ya más ambientado al tiempo y espacio Ken salió de su habitación directo a la cocina a buscar algún bocadillo dado que se encontraba muerto de hambre – estaré aquí algunos días y luego volveré a Saitama con mi familia, habrá un campeonato de Karate muy importante allí.

La selección se reunirá para una Concentración en Tokio, para prepararnos para el Mundial – procedió Sorimachi a contarle los escasos detalles sobre dicha concentración – pero aún no hay una fecha exacta, quieren hacerla para dentro uno o dos meses, pero no saben exactamente en qué estadio hacer las practicas ni el hotel en el cual nos hospedaran para que quede más cerca del entrenamiento – a ti ya te han llamado?

A decir verdad Ken no había recibido llamadas por parte de Katagiri ni nadie del equipo técnico, así que no supo que decir – pues no, pero quizás ya la reciba, si tú la recibiste hoy a la mañana y yo estuve dormido, tranquilamente me pudieron haber llamado y ni escuche..

Luego de colgar con su Ex compañero del Toho, decidió salir al parque a correr un rato, la verdad era que la noticia de la concentración del equipo y el llamado que aún no había recibido lo había puesto algo nervioso

En el Toho, una semana después

Ya te enteraste Amy? Habrá concentración aquí en Tokio! Me muero por verlos pasearse por la ciudad! Amy? Amy? – La aludida se encontraba recostada en su cama como era de costumbre un sábado a la mañana

Déjame en paz, Loca – Amy trato de no darle importancia y seguir en sus sueños

Allí donde no existía ni la concentración de futbol, ni Toho, ni su insoportable compañera

Solo ella y… Hyuga? Si allí en medio de la playa con la arena entre sus pies, caminando por la orilla, enfrente de ella se acercaba aquel alto y moreno jugador de pelo largo, vistiendo solo unos pantalones, nada más que eso…

Necesito decirte algo Amy, siento algo muy fuerte por ti, sé que eres menor que yo, pero confieso que en el colegio siempre me he fijado en ti , no sabes la necesidad que tengo de besarte pequeña – Hyuga tomo en sus manos la cara de la morocha cuando en vez de besarla empezó a jalarla de los hombros violentamente y gritando – HABRA CONCENTRACION EN TOKYO!

Y ya no era Hyuga el que la zamarreaba sino Satara vestida aun en pijamas y pantuflas rosas, estaba de vuelta en la realidad, y con ganas de ahorcar a su esquizofrénica amiga

– Debemos ir a verlos!

– A mí no me metas Loca, me estas escuchando? Satara que haces? – Amy salió disparada al marco de la puerta de su habitación que se encontraba abierta y vio como Satara iba corriendo por los pasillos saltando y gritando vistiendo su pijama que constaba de una remera blanca con mangas azules y el dibujo de un gato, y unos shorts azules con corazoncitos blancos, las pantuflas rosas las había perdido al tiempo que empezó a saltar

– Satara ven aquí! Estas en pijama déjate de estupideces!

Pero Satara estaba en la luna, en su mundo. Conocería quien sabe cómo, a sus nuevos ídolos japoneses, no sabía que haría pero de alguna manera se las ingeniaría para llegar a ellos…

Sorimachi Kazuki, Kojiro Hyuga Ken Wakashimazu y Katagiri son propiedad de Shueisha y Yoichi Takahashi ( creo que asi se escribe)

Satara Sterman y Amankay Shurima son propiedad mia, BraveNewWorld, Marina Montes

Esta historia originalmente la quería escribir con alguien pero no resulto

Si alguien tiene ganas y se siente capaz de hacerlo me puede escribir


	2. Chapter 2

Italia, esa misma mañana

– Kazuki! Que es lo que quieres? Acabas de interrumpir mi entrenamiento matutino – un molesto Hyuga cesaba su levantamiento de pesas para pasar a sentarse sobre la plancha de contención –

– Capitán, te enteraste de la concentración en Tokio?

Ya me han citado para dentro de un mes, si… tratare de llegar unos días antes para estar con mi madre y mis hermanos, no te preocupes. También tenía pensado pasar por nuestro antiguo colegio.

– he hablado con Wakashimazu pero todavía no lo han llamado

Sí, es verdad no he tenido noticias sobre Ken, pero no me preocupa seguramente lo veamos Kazuki, debo seguir entrenando, adiós!

– Capitán, no que estabas de vacaciones?

– Así es, pero no por eso dejare de esforzarme en ser el mejor! Adiós!

Y así Kojiro Hyuga colgó la llamada sin previo aviso, volvió a las pesas y dejo el tema que tendría lugar dentro de un mes allí en Tokio… no tenía muchas ganas de viajar realmente, pero estaba ansioso por reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros, visitar el Toho y el nuevo grupo de jugadores juveniles.

– Rayos! Tendré que ver a mi primo, seguro mi mama me llamara pidiendo que vaya a la concentración a verlo – Kaori daba vueltas a lo largo de su habitación sumida en sus pensamientos – debo pensar bien que excusa le diré para no tener que ver al cara de mono!

–Perdón? – Satara sacándola de sus maquinaciones – dijiste concentración?

– Ups… – Acabas de meter la pata hasta el fondo Kaori (pensó ella) genial ahora no me dejara en paz…

– Quien es tu primo? Porque no me dijiste que tu primo estaría en la concentración de Tokio?

Kaori no veía forma de zafar de su compañera, así que no le quedó otra que confesar..

– Mi primo es Ryo Ishisaki, contenta? – Satara retrocedió con las manos arriba en señal de paz

– aah …estas segura que no tenes ningún otro pariente que tenga que ver con el futbol?

– Totalmente segura, pero no te hagas ilusiones, porque no lo soporto, vivimos peleando. – Enfatizo la japonesa con cara de asco – Yo le digo Cara de mono y él me dice Koala en vez de Kaori, aparte creo que tiene algo que ver con mis súper cachetes gordos y mis orejas – dijo esto último pellizcándose los cachetes y mostrando sus orejas…

– Kaori… él no se queda atrás con las orejas… ahora que lo pienso puede que compartan cierto parec – Satara no pudo terminar la frase debido a que un zapato cayó en medio de su cara

– Alto ahí Loca! No vuelvas a decir que me parezco a Ryo, porque dormirás en el pasillo

**Dijo Wakashimazu… a una semana de la concentración**

– Hijo, admito que hubiera sido perfecto que te dedicaras al Dojo dadas tus fuertes habilidades pero ya te dije que no es necesario que te dediques de lleno al torneo, tienes tus responsabilidades con la selección japonesa Ken. – Wakashimazu padre dudaba que el joven futbolista se dedicara de lleno en sus vacaciones previas al entrenamiento deportivo, seguramente debía estar bajo mucho estrés

– No te preocupes Padre, no me desconcentrare. Podre con ambas cosas – Ken no podía negar el hecho de que a una semana del evento deportivo que tendría lugar a unos kilómetros de allí, no había recibido llamada alguna,

Que pusieran como titular a Wakabayashi, bueno, lo podía entender, se perfecciono en el exterior con los más grandes de Alemania, pero y el suplente? A caso optaron por Morisaki en lugar de él? No, no era posible, simplemente se negaba a creerlo. Aun así no lograba controlar sus nervios. Que más debía hacer él para que la selección le diera el lugar que realmente merecía?

– Kaori que te pasa? Porque esa cara? – La japonesa bajaba las escalera con el rostro comprimido como si estuviera constipada – pareces que te estuvieras aguantando un gas…

– uuuh.. Si, un gas muy molesto llamado Ryo, eso es. – La chica se acomodó frente a el carrito de comidas dispuesta a servirse todo lo que tuviera enfrente, pero al recordar el asunto de su primo se le fueron inmediatamente las ganas de comer – mi madre me llamo para pedirme que pase por el campo de entrenamiento a buscar a Ryo y entregarle algunas cosas que me enviara por correo en estos días

Kaori optó simplemente por un jugo de frutas (sumo) tostadas y un poco de ensalada, en cambio la charola de su amiga estaba a casi rebalsar, llevaba jugo de frutas, para comenzar un plato de Rammen, le siguió un plato colmado de arroz con ternera, panes saborizados con cebolla ajo y pimienta. Tampoco le hizo asco a la ensalada y al puré, y para terminar se metió de cabeza en la fila que repartían helado, aunque termino peleándose con muchos chicos que también querían una porción, no se dejó pisotear y termino repartiendo cachetazos a diestra y siniestra y logro quedarse con la última porción…

Todo ante la mirada atónita de Kaori, que pensaba que sería muy fácil pasar las barreras de la concentración si Satara se lo propusiera realmente, sería un arma de temer.

– Y como haremos para entregarle las cosas a tu primo cabeza de balón? – Satara hablaba sin dejar de meterse helado de chocolate en la boca

– Primero traga Loca si? Y en segundo lugar "haremos"? me suena a manada, sabes? – de ninguna manera iría con ella, había terminado siendo su amiga, pero tenía que admitir que estaba chiflada. – Creo que implementare lo de Cabeza de balón. Supongo que lo llamare por teléfono antes de llegar al lugar, aunque ni se dónde es…

– Hmm Kaori? Sería la oportunidad perfecta para conocer algunos jugadores, no me dejes aquí sola! Debes llevarme! – Satara estaba por arrodillarse en el piso – Hare lo que me digas, hare tu cama durante lo que resta del año, llevare yo misma tus sabanas a lavar, limpiare tu lado de la habitación, lo que quieras!

– Dime Satara, a ti a quien te interesa ver realmente? No creo que estés interesada en Ryo…

– Pues … diría que hay varios que me parecen lindos y quisiera sacarme fotos con ellos… como Sorimachi, Matsuyama también, Hyuga me parece muy atractivo, pero te mentiría si te digo que Ken Wakashimazu no me parece el mejor de todos – Satara no pudo evitar esconder su cara entre las manos

– Con que el portero Karateca eh, porque no tienes fotos de el en tu pared? – dijo Kaori observando dicha pared

– No, a el lo tengo como fondo de mi celular, y hasta ordene la misma sudadera amarilla que usaba el en la secundaria… debería llegarme en un par de días. – Satara estaba con la vista perdida en el techo, quien sabe en que pensaría – Seria genial poder conocerlo, que me mire, me diga "Hola, Satara-Chan, como estas?" por eso quiero acompañarte Kaori! Será un día muy importante!

– Mírate , Satara no sabia que eras tan sentimental, discúlpame por haberte llamado Loca, pensé que solo eras una fanática, pero veo que te enamoraste – Kaori se dio vuelta en su cama dándole la espalda – deberás obedecerme estando allí, no sea cosa que salgas corriendo por ahí buscando al amor de tu vida y yo me preocupe al pedo

**_N/A: en el proximo Cap se encontraran cara a cara no solo con Ishisaki, sino tambien con Hyuga y WAkashimazu, como reaccionaran las chicas?_**


	3. Principio del Crimen

3ra parte

**Llegó el día**

El dia en cuestión fue un miércoles.

– Todavia no entiendo Satara, si vas a verlos ¿por qué no llevas puesta la sudadera amarilla de Wakashimazu que te llego ayer? –Pregunta una confundida Kaori, parada sobre el poste en el cual reposaba el cartel de la parada del autobús

– Porque voy a conquistarlo, no a que me tome por loca – contesto la argentina con simpleza– no crees que si voy vestida como él, nadie me tomará enserio?

– Ni siquiera yo te tomo enserio Satara, ya con poner la cara se dan cuenta que estas chiflada

Ambas chicas siguieron peleando gran parte del recorrido. Una vez que llegaron a hotel no hicieron mas que quedarse como estatuas esperando ver a alguien pasar

– y si mejor dejo el paquete en la recepción con una nota?

– me lo prometiste Kaori, no se vale!A que le tienes miedo? –

La japonesa estaba por responder cuando de repente se escucho una voz grave a sus espaldas

– Kaori-san eres tu?

– Capitan! Me asustaste – Kaori lucia extremadamentecolorada y asustada. Camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente a quel moreno de ojos rojizos. – No esperaba verte por aquí, vine a entregarle un recado a mi primo

Kaori no dejaba de estrujar el paquete con las manos, Satara podía notar que se encontraba nerviosa, nunca la había visto reaccionar así, ella que no se perturbaba ante nada, que siempre era serena y siempre le aconsejaba que guardara la compostura…

– Pues, no he visto a Ishisaki por aquí, pero si lo veo le diré que baje – Hyuga posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica, y le sacudió los pelos – como has crecido, ya no debo decirte niña, creo que hasta ya debes tener un novio muy celoso

– claro que no Capitan, no tengo novio – _dessearia que fueras tu Kojiro_, por suerte eso ultimo se lo guardó para si – no pasaras por el Colegio? Los chicos necesitan motivación, apenas logran empatar los partidos

– Hola! Soy Satara, vine de Argentina, soy de intercambio, soy amiga de Kaori, Podria sacarme una foto contigo Hyuga –san? – Hyuga no podía mas que asentir dado que la impetuosa chica ya estaba colocándosebajo su hombro y tomando una selfi, mientras del otro lado veía como a la Pequeña Kaori (según él) casi se le salían los ojos – tienes unos brazos muy potentes, debes abrazar muy bien

– eh…pues…eh No se a que – Hyuga no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que la japonesa agarro a su amiga de un brazo jalándola a la recepción despidiéndose de él con un lejano "Adios Capitan, cuidese"

El moreno siguió su camino al patio trasero del hotel, donde se encontraban algunos miembros mas, algunos nadando, otros haciendo pesas, y otro simplemente tomando sol

– Sorimachi, aun no sabes nada sobre Wakashimazu? – Pregunta Hyuga

– No Capitán, ni siquiera contesta el teléfono, hay una tormenta eléctrica en la región, quizás se haya caído la antena y nadie tiene señal allá – la verdad era que todos estaban preocupados de no verlo incluido en la selección, si Morisaki era el suplente quien sería el titular? Porque a decir verdad, todavía no habían visto el ego de Wakabayashi dando vueltas por ahí

–Ken debe estar ahora mismo en un vuelo directochicos, no se preocupen – esta vez era Kira quien hacia su aparición – la verdad es que Ken ha sido uno de los primeros nombres a tener en cuenta pero al no contestar los llamados, los técnicos decidieron dejarlo para lo último, y bueno… luego se han olvidado… pero ya está en camino

Todos suspiraban aliviados al escuchar las palabras del entrenador.

– Ishisaki! Tu prima y su extraña amiga están aquí, dicen que tienen un paquete para ti

– oh sí! Lo había olvidado, mi prima ha venido a visitarme, debe extrañarme!

– es de conocimiento público Ishisaki, que tu prima ansia más el día de su periodo que verte a ti! – todos se echaron a reír ante el comentario de Tsubasa( tenía que mencionarlo en algún momento ya que es la estrella de la serie no?)

Ishisaki se apersono en la recepción ya con una remera puesta dado que estaba tomando sol, al divisara las dos chicas, fue directo hacia ellas. La más baja, Kaori, llevaba una falda color chocolate hasta por encima de las rodillas, una camisa color salmón de mangas cortas y un chaleco sin mangas color gris.

La otra chica a la cual no conocía vestía un pantalón ajustado color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y arriba una musculosa que dejaba al descubierto el ombligo y parte de su panza

Llevaba también una mochila que parecía estar llena con quien sabe que…

– Mono al fin te apareces, nos íbamos a echar raíces aquí – Kaori quien hace segundos atrás había estado regañando a Satara por su indiscreción para con el Capitan, ahora dirigía su enojo hacia su primo

– Descuida Koalita, yo también te extrañe, que tienes para mi? – la chica le extendióel paquete, el cual quedo guardado bajo el brazodel defensor v y tu amiga quien es?Cuanto le pagaste por su compañía eh?

No pudo apenas pronunciar las últimas palabras que su prima ya le estaba dando en la cabezacon un servilletero que había en la mesa de recepción

– Mi amiga a la cuál no le pague nada, se llama Satara – mirando a la argentina – ¿quieres una selfiecon él? Si le das una banana hasta baila

– Nah, no me resulta lindo, para sacarme una foto con el mejor voy al zoológico

– Oigaan, no se vale. Son dos irrespetuosas!

– Lo siento Ishisaki-san, pero es muy contagioso el humor de tu prima– alega Satara en tono de disculpa – encantada de conocerte

– Sabía que era ella la mala influencia– agrego el defensor mirando algo interesante por la puerta del lobby

– Mala influencia yo? Ja! Debieras ver como tiene su pieza esta "inocente chica" con fotos pe– la chica no pudo terminar la frase dado que un trueno sacudió las instalaciones del hotel con tal fuerza que la electricidad se fue por un segundo

– Una tormenta? Enserio? Pero si yo estaba tomando sol ni siquiera me he sacado el bronceador – dijo molesto Ishizaki – tu trajiste la mala suerte Koala

– por un momento pensé que estaba de vuelta en argentina – agrego la pelinegra – un dia hace calor el siguiente nieva, al rato hace 40 grados y luego me estoy congelando en la pileta, llueve y luego sale un sol que te deja pegada al pavimento, y a la noche cae granizo del tamaño de un gato

Ambos primos oían como la chica hablaba incoherencias, sin saber si hablaba para ella misma o con ellos, o quizás un amigo imaginario…

– Deberán quedarse aquí hasta que se calme un poco…

**Media hora mas tarde**

Ambas chicas yacían recostadas en un amplio sillón mirando un programa de tele

– Dime por qué no me dijiste que conocías al morenazo Hyuga? – Con tono tranquilo, Satara se acercó un poco más a su amiga en el sillón

– Pues… no lo sé, supongo que desde un principio decidí callármelo debido a que estabas llenando tu pared con fotos de él – contesto Kaori rascándose la cabeza –Pero luego simplemente me dio vergüenza, y quise mantenerlo para mí. Sabes, Satara, esa es una parte privadade mi vida, donde guardo cosas especiales y las mantengo para mí.

– Guardaste el recuerdo de Hyuga para ti? A que te refieres? – Satara sonaba muy interesada en lo que la chica quería o intentaba explicar

– Veras, sí… es exactamente lo que dijiste. Guarde mi recuerdo de él, para mí. Para tenerlo conmigo como un secreto, aunque para Kojiro solo sea una niña. – una lagrima solitaria asomaba por el lagrimal – yo tenía 14 años cuando el cursaba el último año del Toho, iba a todos los partidos y siempre los apoyaba, una vez hasta hice una bandera – Kaori sonrió con amargura – supongo que siempre me vio como una niña frágil que le recuerda a su hermanita Naoko, por eso me tomo cariño

– Kaori, tu realmente te enamoraste de él, no es así? – Satara junto las pequeñas manos de su amigas con las suyas – no tenía idea, pero ahora que has crecido, y que él se ha dado cuenta de eso, no crees que él podría comenzar a verte diferente?

– Él tiene su vida en Italia, a nosotras nos falta menos de un año para terminar y graduarnos – Kaori suspiro resignada – lo veo demasiado imposible, aparte él es demasiado adulto para mí, siempre se destacó por parecer más grande y maduro que el resto de su clase, incluso Wakashimazu parecía ser más chico que él.

Satara no contenta con la última respuesta de su amiga, se propuso en su mente lograr que Hyuga abra los ojos con respecto a Kaori, dejóa un lado su deseo de conocer al portero karateca, y se volvo de lleno a propiciar un encuentro entre ambas personas, aprovechando que afuera el cielo se caía, no pasaría nada malo si ambos se quedaban misteriosamente atrapados en el ascensor…

La pelinegra aviso a su amiga que bajaría por algo para tomar, a la otra le contesto que le trajera algo. Luego de recorrer los pasillos del hotel, dio con una habitación de depósito, al rato de andar husmeando, decidió llevarse varias bolsas grandes negras, sogas, un palo grande de madera por si necesitaba dejarlo inconsciente, uno nunca sabe…Por más que busco y busco, no encontré cloroformo ni nada que se le parezca, así que decidió llevarme un pesticida en aerosol…

Había pasado por varias idea, pero había descartado todas, dado que no era seguro dejarlos en un ascensor, no estaba segura de ser capaz de poder sacarlos luego. Después de pensarlo bien, lo mejor sería golpear al jugador o arrojarle pesticida en los ojos y luego golpearlo, y meterlo en la bolsa, una vez hecho eso lo arrastraría hasta una habitación y lo dejaría atado, luego llevaría a Kaori para que lo encuentre y misteriosamente la puerta quedaría cerrada.

Luego de vagar por los pasillos con el material de secuestro en su mochila, Satara logro dar con el objetivoentrando al ascensor, logro ver la luz verde titilante que le indicaba en que piso se detendría, El lobby! Emprendió una carrera por las escalera, tropezó un par de veces, cuando llego por fin a la última escalera logro sacar la bolsa negra la cual la sostuvo con una mano, y en la otra el pesticida, ni bien diviso la alta figura frente al ascensor, no lo pensó y abrió el aerosol impregnando la cara del moreno, y cegándolo momentáneamente, incluso ella no pudo ver por algunos segundos. Inmediatamente le coloco la bolsa negra en la cabeza tapándolo de la cintura para arriba, era increíble la altura que tenía, luego logro darle certero golpe en la cabeza, pero este solo hizo que emita un quejido seco, ella pensó que podría noquearlo con eso, pero no basto, apenas el hombre lo noto, el hombre se dio vuelta y empezó a dar manotazos al aire. Satara se apuró y lo rodeo con palo en mano se subió a su espalda, éste no tuvo mejor idea que comenzara dar vueltascomo un carrusel, cuando sintió ganas de vomitar salió volando a estrellarse contra una pared, mientras que el embolsado Hyuga salió disparado hacia el ascensor justo cuando este acababa de cerrar sus puertas, quedo estrellado contra las puertas de metal, por consecuencia del golpe quedo inconsciente en el piso

Satara aprovecho la oportunidad para tambalearse aun con el vómito inminente, hacia él, lo envolvió con las sogas y lo arrastro por una puerta de servicio, llevándolo por otro ascensor…

Allegar a l piso de arriba encontró una habitación abierta, se sorprendió al ver que la tarjeta de acceso se encontraba sobre la mesa cerca de la puerta. Cargo el cuerpo sobre la cama, tomo la tarjeta y salió como alma que lleva el diablo…

Habra Satara logrado secuestrar al delantero? o no habra sido mas que imaginacion suya? o quizas si secuestro, pero no al que ella creia...


End file.
